


incentive

by mundaneanarchy



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reading Aloud, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundaneanarchy/pseuds/mundaneanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Django is adamantly against reading. Schultz figures a kiss or two might serve to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	incentive

“I can’t do it.”

“You can, Django. Of course you can.”

“No,” Django says, beginning to become frustrated with his companion, “I _can’t_. My brain don’t work like that.”

“Of course it does, my boy.” Schultz leans back against his log and smiles amiably in a way that makes Django irrationally furious and even more irritated. “The English language is a vast tool that man has learned to harness and utilize to his advantage. Once you learn to read and understand it, you’ll be vastly experienced both physically _and_ mentally. Remember, son; the pen is mightier than the sword.”

“The what?”

“Let’s take a break.” Schultz smiles to himself again. As much as he denies it, Django’s uncharacteristic innocence is quite endearing. It reminds him of his partner’s youth and how much he still has yet to learn.

“It’s no use, Doc,” Django pouts, “I can’t read. I ain’t gonna learn. I ain’t smart enough.”

“Not with that attitude you won’t,” Schultz teases him.

“Why do I gotta know how to read? Can’t you just be smart enough for the both of us?”

“Now you listen here,” King says, his voice growing stern and his charmed grin fading fast into a frown. “You are smart. You are brilliant. You are magnanimously talented, Django, my boy; you are fantastically sharp. What you seem to lack, I’m afraid, is motivation.” He pauses for a second and thinks to himself before he lights up and visibly straightens in excitement. “Of course! I have it. The perfect incentive.”

Schultz jumps up and runs to his cart and returns with an old bounty. He sits down on his log and spreads the paper out on his lap, bending over it to smooth out every wrinkle and making sure it’s clearly legible. Despite himself, Django raises himself onto the log next to Schultz and peers over at the bounty curiously.

“Incentive?”

“It’s like a tangible way of convincing you to do something you’re not particularly keen on doing.” He explains patiently before holding up a relatively smooth piece of parchment. “Ah! Perfect. Is that clear enough?”

“What’s the…incentive?” Django asks, hesitantly pronouncing the new word.

“Kisses,” Schultz replies nonchalantly, as if he had just offered simple candies instead of intimate affection.

Django nearly falls off the log. “No kidding?”

“Of course not, my friend. Humble displays of fondness, that’s all it is. If you’re comfortable with it, of course.”

Django leaves the blush creeping up his neck up to the fire they’d created to keep them warm through the night. He nods meekly.

“Perfect. Well? What are you waiting for? Don’t want to wait all here all night, do you?”

Django sighs and scoots in closer to Schultz to read over his shoulder. He struggles through the first sentence but manages to get through it fairly easily.

“Brilliant, my boy! Fantastic! See, you’re a natural. I knew you’d be. Smart as a whip, you are.” King leans forward and kisses him chastely just on the corner of Django’s mouth. He acts as if it’s nothing and Django tries desperately to shrug off the tingles running around the rim of his lips.

Django presses on, ignoring his sudden enthusiasm for literacy. Each sentence is met with more excited exclamations from King, followed by another kiss, each one lingering just a fraction of a second longer than the last. The next time he completes a full sentence, complete with words of three syllables and all, he quickly turns his head to meet Schultz’s lips full on. Shivers run up and down his spine. Schultz draws back, his breath suddenly having escaped him and the collar of his shirt only slightly askew. He giddily smiles to himself and looks back down at the sheet.

“This one, Django,” he says, fingering the first word. “This one is a bit of a doozy. Think you can handle it?”

Django bites back a grin and reads the sentence hurriedly and with astonishing ease, frantic to get to the sweetest part of their deal. When Schultz turns his head to press a kiss against his partner’s lips, Django instead decides to take matters into his own hands. He grabs Schultz’s collar and drags him forward into a more heated kiss. He presses his knee against the other man’s and bites Schultz’s soft lower lip gently. Django presses his tongue against Schult’z lip, opening them just enough to shallowly run it against the inside of his mouth. By the time they break away for breath, they’re both panting with pounding hearts and sweaty palms and lips shaking with indefinable desire.

“What do I get for a paragraph?” he smirks arrogantly, glancing at Schultz’s red, swollen lips.

Schultz gapes at him needily. “I think our next lesson can wait until tomorrow,” he says hurriedly and shoves the paper in his back pocket, climbing onto Django’s lap so quickly that they both fall back onto the rough ground below them. Neither of them seem to notice at all.


End file.
